


reasons to keep a calendar

by xHeyKYJx



Series: Stray Kids Omegaverse [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Omega Lee Felix, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Felix starts his period in a gas station bathroom and panics. In the end, Changbin comes to his rescue.





	reasons to keep a calendar

**Author's Note:**

> So just btw, in my Omegaverse, all omegas have periods 3-5 days before their heat cycle.

It’s during times like these that Felix really just fucking hated himself. Here he is, stuck on the toilet in a goddamned gas station while his uterus tries to rip itself into pieces inside of him. All he can do is push his fists into his abdomen and fight the sting behind his eyelids as he struggles to figure his way out of this.

He knows three things. One, Changbin is waiting outside in his car, two, Felix doesn’t have any pads on him, and three, QT’s don’t sell them, either.

Goddammit.

Godfuckingdammit.

Felix wants to shove his head into the toilet and drown himself, he’s so embarrassed. He really likes Changbin a lot, and they haven’t been together all that long and Felix has already probably fucking ruined it. God, he wants to die. In his panicked state of mind, he considers calling Jisung to bring him some pads he realizes that not only would that take way to fucking long, but he had also left his phone in the car.

Felix squeezes his eyes shut as the cramps spread down to the backs of his thighs. The seat of his boxers feels wet and he realizes too late that he should’ve taken his pants off. That’s when the tears finally flow, when he realizes that he seriously can’t go back outside because Changbin will think he’s so pathetic and gross and so will the cashier and the other people in there.

As Felix wallows in his shame and frustration, a knock on the door startles him from his thoughts.

“Um, s-someone’s in here!” He calls, voice slightly rough. He clears his throat.

“Felix? Are you okay?”

Felix’s blood runs cold and his stomach drops. It’s Changbin.

“Felix?”

Felix begins to sob then, biting his knuckles to keep himself quiet. The rational part in the back of his mind tells him that he’s being a bit too dramatic, but his stomach hurts and his pants are ruined and he’s just one big hormonal mess right now.

“Felix, baby, I can smell you crying. Please open the door,” Changbin calls, voice soft and reassuring. Felix’s hands shake as he forces himself not to think too much, forces himself to get up and unlock the door before hastily sitting back down on the toilet.

Changbin comes in almost immediately, rushing to Felix’s side. “Baby, baby,” he whispers. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick? Should I drive you home?” His thumbs swipe gently over Felix’s tears and he clenches his hands tighter into his shirt. “I- I—“

Changbin’s looking at his hands, curled snugly against his stomach. “Is your tummy hurting?” Changbin asks, laying a hand on Felix’s middle, and in spite of himself, Felix giggles a little bit.

“Did you just say ‘tummy?’” He asks, still giggling. Changbin blushes. “Hush, that’s what it’s called.” Felix smiles at him and rolls his eyes.

“For real, though,” Changbin is serious again. “Does it hurt?” Felix flushes, face warming up. “A- I mean, a little, I guess. But it’s not that bad!” He adds hastily at Changbin’s worries look. “Really, hyung, I’m fine, it’s just a few cramps, I’m used to it—“

They both freeze. For a moment, neither of them says anything, until Changbin slowly says, “Are you... having... um, having your period, Felix?”

Now Felix really wants to drown himself in the toilet bowl. He keeps his mouth shut, looking anywhere but Changbin.

“Felix.” Felix shakes his head. “Baby, look at me.” Changbin gently grabs his chin and forces Felix to meet his eyes. “Baby, it’s okay,” he says. “Don’t be embarrassed, you can’t help it.”

“But I should’ve known—“ Felix starts. “No,” Changbin cuts him off. “It’s okay, accidents happen. Let’s just get you home okay?” Changbin rides from his crouching stance, but Felix doesn’t really want to get up. It’s bad enough that Changbin knows he’s on his period, but it would be even worse if he saw the back of his jeans.

Thankfully, though, he doesn’t have to say anything. Changbin seems to understand and begin to take off his sweatshirt. “Here, tie this around your waist,” he says, handing the black garment to Felix, who takes it and stands, tying it around his waist. As they leave the gas station, Changbin holds his hand tightly and presses himself close to the younger. When the get to the car, he even opens Felix’s door for him.

As they drive in silence, Felix begins to worry a little bit as his cramps intensify in the slightest. He shifts at the uncomfortable feeling and Changbin glances over at him. “Hyung, what if I get blood in your car?” Felix suddenly asks. His face flushes hotly as soon as he says it and he covers his face with his hands. Changbin just chuckles, though. “Don’t worry, I can just try and clean it.”

Honestly, Felix doesn’t really know what he did to deserve this.


End file.
